(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a level that can be inserted into an electrical receptacle for the purpose of leveling the receptacle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, many electrical receptacles are installed and leveled with a level known as a torpedo level. It is difficult to get the electrical receptacle installed properly while holding the torpedo level against the edge of the electrical receptacle. Also, care has to be exercised to avoid scarring finished wall covering while holding the torpedo level against the edge of the electrical receptacle while trying to fasten the electrical receptacle to a mounting box. This is relatively time consuming and awkward. With an injured or missing hand, it is virtually impossible.
There is an ELECTRICIAN'S LEVEL.TM. from Infiniti Incorporated, 164 East Center Street, North Salt Lake, Utah 84054 Ph. 1-800-380-8043 that incorporates a level into a plug, but it lacks some desirable features. The male plugs are standard male plugs which are difficult to insert in some of the standard receptacles and tend to be held in at least one of the standard receptacles sufficiently tight as to be difficult to remove. The difficulties in inserting and removing lead to wear and a relatively short life. Also, an extra handling of the ELECTRICIAN'S LEVEL.TM. is required to level a cover plate for the receptacle. While these shortcomings might seem trivial for a given leveling operation, over the course of hours and days, for a residential construction electrician, these are decided disadvantages.
Prior art patents uncovered in searching:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,918 Mar. 10, 1964 Crabtree PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,563 Jan. 7, 1964 Gelbman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,880 Dec. 26, 1989 Parker
Crabtree is a device for aligning receptacle and wall switch cover plates that is not as compact or as convenient to use as the present invention.
Gelbman is an installation fixture, similar in intended use, that is also not as compact or as convenient to use as the present invention.
Parker is an electrician's level that is a combination template and spirit level that is more cumbersome to use than is the present invention for its intended purpose.
As will be seen from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, these shortcomings of the prior art are overcome.